Ira
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Una simple amenaza fue capaz de desatar la ira más corrosiva y letal en el demonio de fuego, haciendo que arrasara con aquella infausta criatura que cometió el pecado de provocarlo. Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero.


**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad del genio de Toshihiro Togashi.**

 **Esta escena tiene lugar después de los hechos ocurridos en el animé.**

 **Este escrito participa en el ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero.**

 **Ira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bastardo —susurró con una calma escalofriante.

Y el fuego se desató.

Fue totalmente repentino, inesperado. Unas cuantas palabras de aquella deleznable criatura bastaron para que Hiei convocara el fuego más oscuro y arrasador. No lo había planeado de esa forma. En realidad, él simplemente había decidido ignorarlo. No le importaba. Y no era un demonio con el que valiera mucho la pena lidiar. Sin embargo, ese ser lo había amenazado con lo único que era capaz de hacerlo perder la cordura.

De un momento a otro todo se quemó.

Dejó que una furia corrosiva se apoderase de cada célula de su cuerpo de manera ineluctable. Los ojos del demonio del Jagan refulgieron con una intensidad energúmena y enloquecida.

El gran bosque del Makai ardía en llamas y todo se consumía, incluido el demonio que había osado evocar las palabras de su muerte. Tal vez la imagen de los vestigios de aquella silueta carbonizada fue lo que lo hizo que Hiei bajara la guardia cuando una extremidad oscura emergió del cáustico fuego y atravesó su estómago sin piedad. Un instante después la sangre emergió copiosamente y él cayó al suelo. Al parecer el otro demonio había invocado su última voluntad para acabar con la vida de quien había acabado con la suya.

Hiei regurgitaba sangre mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. Esa era la consecuencia de haberse dejado llevar por una emoción tan básica como la ira. ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba provocar tan fácilmente? En realidad, él no era así. Era hostil e indiferente ante todos, o al menos con la mayoría, pero solo algo verdaderamente delicado e importante era capaz de despertar al ignominioso monstruo iracundo de su interior.

Yukina.

La fenecida criatura había cometido el pecado de amenazar a Hiei con matar a su hermana. Y él ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar cómo es que sabía de ella ni cómo lograría ir al mundo humano para encontrarla, pues la ira simplemente lo poseyó y lo demás sucedió.

La lluvia comenzó a caer. El clima en el Makai era realmente extraño. Podía hacer un calor de los mil demonios, y en un instante podía tornarse álgido; lo mismo era con las tormentas o las lluvias. Todo podía ser un verdadero caos.

El fuego y la incesante agua provocaron una niebla espesa. Milagrosamente, Hiei había logrado arrastrarse varios metros a la vez que dejaba un camino escarlata. No obstante, no sabía a dónde estaba yendo, solo pensó que tratar de avanzar era mejor que quedarse en un lugar tendido esperando su patética muerte. Sí, él era patético. Era una muerte sumamente patética, y en lo único que pudo pensar era en que jamás había tenido el valor de decirle quién era él a Yukina.

Y ya comenzaba a delirar.

Vio la silueta de la dama de hielo entre la niebla, sonriéndole y luego derramando lágrimas en forma de aquellas hermosas joyas esféricas y cristalinas. No. Él no merecía las lágrimas de su hermana.

—Tal vez fue mejor así —concluyó con la voz débil.

Finalmente, su cuerpo ya no le permitió movilidad. Se quedó quieto esperando lo inevitable. Tenía los ojos mirando al siempre opaco y desabrido cielo infernal. ¿Cuánto faltaría para su muerte? No mucho sin duda.

Y lo inesperado ocurrió.

Una imagen se dibujó frente a él. Sabía que era una ilusión, pero... ¿por qué? Ella, la menos pensada, la irritante y malhumorada humana, cuya personalidad siempre le había causado una terrible curiosidad. Sí. Aparte de ver a su hermana en el mundo humano, también la iba a ver a _ella_ , la mujer con habilidades especiales, la mujer que tenía poderes psíquicos y podía sentirlo a cierta distancia, es por eso que Hiei la había espiado muchas veces desde una distancia prudente, pero él nunca logró descifrar por qué le atraía tanto. Era extraño y curioso que justamente en esos momentos la pensara. Recordó cuando ella molió a golpes a su patético hermano por no haber ganado una sola pelea en el torneo demoníaco. Sonrió ante aquella remembranza.

Deseó intercambiar palabras con ella, aunque sea por una vez.

—Qué mujer tan rara... —musitó con una vaga sonrisa divertida.

Y finalmente los ojos se cerraron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ¡Hasta aquí llega este escrito! El límite de palabras eran 1000. Yu Yu Hakusho es uno de mis animés favoritos. ¡LO AMO CON EL ALMA!**

 **La emoción que me tocó fue ira, y a partir de eso nació esta cosa XD Fue algo triste, pero espero haber podido hacer pasar un momento agradable.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
